Blessed Betrayers
by enchantress99
Summary: Percy Jackson, Lucy Pevinsee, Carter Kane, and Hermione Granger have been accused of treachery in their worlds. The few people who still love and trust them take them to a place where they will be protected: Avengers Tower. They find family and love there. But what happens when the villains from their worlds band together? PJO, Narnia, HP, KC, Avengers. Enjoy! Hope you like it!
1. Percy's Story

**Okay, so this is a revision of the first chapter.**

**Please enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, HP, Narnia, or KC**

**Chapter One**

Percy awoke to a pounding on his cabin door.

"Alright! I'm coming!" he said, pulling the door open. Grover stood there, tears streaking his face, but scowling.

"What's up, G-Man?" Percy asked, but his friend ignored him and dragged him to the Big House. The satyr threw Percy inside the Rec Room, where Chiron and Annabeth were waiting. Percy looked at his girlfriend and saw her raising her hand. Percy felt a sharp pain on the side of his face.

"You JERK!" she screamed. Percy looked at her, his cheek smarting. Chiron placed a hand on the daughter of Athena's shoulder. Percy stood up, and looked at Chiron for an explanation.

"Where is he?" A yell came from outside, and Jason Grace came storming in, and glared at Percy. He charged and punched the son of Poseidon in the stomach, than the chest, and finally the face. Percy fell on the floor again, blood pouring from his nose. He heard footsteps again, and a warm hand supported his arm, and picked him up.

"Leave him alone! He would never kill her!" Percy heard Nico's voice vaguely. Then Percy shook himself out of his daze. A girl. Killed. Jason acting like that. No. It couldn't be.

"Finally, the idiot got it!" Jason sneered. Annabeth laughed. Nico's grip tightened on Percy's arm, as he gritted his teeth. The group was engulfed in a bright light, before anyone did anything else. They were taken to the throne room of Olympus, where the gods were all gathered. Zeus had red eyes, and Poseidon looking at his son with contempt and shame. Hades and Hestia looked at Percy, supported by Nico, with sadness and pity.

"Perseus Jackson. You are charged with the murder of a female demigod." Zeus said, and Percy gathered strength again.

"NEVER! I would never kill my sister figure. Thalia was one of my best friends!" he yelled.

"SILENCE! You have killed Thalia Grace, my daughter, and the Lieutenant of Artemis. You are going to be punished severely for your transgression." Zeus yelled. Percy gazed around the room. Apollo was holding his sister, who was quietly sobbing.

"You two know how much of a lousy archer I am." he began, but Apollo cut him off, eyes flashing.

"No. I blessed you with average level archery, so anyone could accomplish this. The trajectory of the arrow was traced back to your cabin." he said, and Percy looked at his feet, tears in his eyes. Poseidon stood.

"Perseus Jackson. You are now punished. You are banished from the world of Greeks, and Gods. You are stripped of every single one of your titles, including of my son. " he said. Percy stared at his father.

"After everything I've done for you all? This is how you repay me? I cannot believe I trusted you idiots." Percy spat with venom. Zeus jumped up, and snapped his fingers. Percy was taken up in a gust of wind, and brought to a rooftop, where he was thrown on the cement. he sat up, and put his head in his arms and sobbed. More warm arms encircled him, and Percy felt a woman whispering in his ear. He looked up into the kind eyes of his aunt Hestia. Hades was behind her, and Nico had his head on Percy's shoulder.

"Why are you here?" Percy asked, and Hestia stroked his hair.

"We know a place where you will be safe, a place where you can train in peace." Hades said. he led them off the roof and to a tall building, with an A on the top. An elevator opened, and the four walked into it. They rode to the top floor, and the doors "dinged" open. Five people were gathered there. Hades stepped forward.

"I bring the one I told you about. Percy?" the black-haired boy stepped forward, and the other people stood up.

"Hello. My name is Natasha. This is Clint, Steve, Tony, and Bruce. There's one more, and he's coming soon." a woman with red hair said, smiling softly at Percy. Percy looked at her, than grinned slightly. Hestia placed a hand on Percy's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, my dear. We have to go." she said, and Percy was wrapped in her embrace. Then Hades hugged his nephew. Finally was Nico. They two gazed at each other before Nico ran to his older cousin and hugged him tightly. Percy gripped the boy who he felt was his younger brother. Nico smiled at him as he pulled away.

"Stay out of trouble, Kelp Head." he said, and Percy chuckled.

"You two, Death Breath." and they were gone. Natasha led him to a chair, where he was seated, and Percy began to explain. before he told them who was killed, the balcony doors blew open, and two men came through. One had blonde hair and blue eyes. The other had black hair and grey eyes.

"Hello, My Friends!" the blonde said, but stopped short when he saw Percy. The teenager gulped as he recognized Loki, god of Mischief, and Thor, the god of Thunder, and one of Thalia's closest friends. The god stared at Percy. he looked at his hands.

"Thor? What's wrong?" Tony, the dark-haired mechanic, asked. Percy felt tears brimming in his eyes.

"I didn't kill her. I loved her like a sister. I would never murder my own cousin. Thalia was one of my best friends." Percy said, looking at Thor. The thunder god looked at the broken boy, crying into his hands. He strode forward and knelt in front of the boy, gently removing his hands from his face. Percy looked into the god's eyes, blue like Thalia's, and saw forgiveness, and understanding.

"I believe you, young Percy. Thalia always spoke highly of you." he said, and Percy's eyes brimmed with new tears. The god pulled the teenager into his arms, and held him as he cried. Loki stared at the boy in his brother's arms. He was much like himself, betrayed by his family, and accused of treason. Perhaps he could heal, as Loki did.

So?

Please review!  
You all are incredible!  
Peace out!  
Enchantress


	2. Lucy's Story

**Hey Guys!**

**Hope you're having a great weekend!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, Narnia, KC, or HP.**

**Chapter 2**

**Lucy POV**

Lucy looked at the trees in the wood. She smiled and marveled at their beauty, as she did every day. Lucy couldn't believe how much time had passed since the battle with the Telmarines. Caspian was the king of Telma, and the four Kings and Queens of Narnia were staying in their country. Lucy smiled again and kept walking. She passed a small brook and knelt down to drink. That's when she heard the voices. They were harsh and cruel.

"We need to go now! Who knows how long they'll be here?" Lucy recognized that voice. It was the White Witches right hand man: her dwarf, Ginarrbrik. Lucy crept behind the foliage, and saw the dwarf standing there, with a large Minotaur. She gasped, and the duo turned to her hiding spot.

"Why hello, little queen." Ginarrbrik sneered. Lucy backed away, but the Minotaur caught her. She thrashed against the beast.  
"Let me go! I command you!" she said, but the Minotaur simply laughed darkly. He threw her on the ground, and Ginarrbrik scowled at her.

"Tell your siblings this: She will arise. They cannot find her." he said, and with that, the dwarf threw a knife and something else that made Lucy's stomach churn. It was the necklace the White Witch had made from Aslan's mane. When she looked up, the two were gone. Lucy slowly got up, brushing her skirt off. She heard hoof beats, and made to run, but before she could, Susan appeared and stared at her and the things on the ground.

"Lucy? What are you doing with those?" she asked.

"Well, Ginarrbrik and a black Minotaur gave them to me." Lucy said, and Susan's eyes widened. She got off her horse and picked up the dagger and necklace gingerly and placed them in her sack.

"Get on. I'm taking you to Peter." Susan said, and Lucy, confused, got behind her sister and they rode to Cair Paravel. Peter awaited them at the steps of the castle. He had a small frown on his face. Lucy got off of the horse and smiled at her older brother. Susan walked up to him and showed him the two items she had found Lucy with. Peter's face slowly grew angry as Susan told him what Lucy had told her. When she had finished, Peter scowled at Lucy.

"Why were you with those two? Isn't being queen enough for you?" he asked, and Lucy cocked her head.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, it's obvious that you were helping them. We are the only ones who know how to release Jadis. You are the most naive of all of us, so of course you would help them if you got something out of it. You are the youngest, so no one would try to marry you, because you would have no power, so you are trying to gain the entire country! I never thought you were capable of that Lucy." he said, and Lucy felt tears pricking her eyes.

"I would never do that! But why would you believe me?" she said, and Susan looked at Peter. Lucy looked past them, and saw Caspian and Edmund walking towards them.

"What's going on?" Edmund asked, and the two told him. Caspian looked angry, but Edmund's face fell.

"You can't honestly think Lucy would do that, would you?" Edmund said, and Peter glared at him.

"Right now, I don't know what is truth. I have to neutralize all threats to Narnia. So, Lucy Pevinsee, you are hereby stripped of your title of Queen of Narnia, and are banished from this land." he said, and Lucy stared at him, tears beginning to spill down her face. She turned and ran a path she had ridden years before.

"LUCY!" Edmund yelled after her, but she ignored him. Lucy kept running until she tripped over a root and fell at the bottom of a large black lamppost. She looked at it with tears in her eyes. That was when she heard the roar. A large golden lion lept from the trees and landed in front of her.

"Aslan." She said, and the kind lion looked at her.

"You need to come with me, Dear One." he said, and Lucy followed her father figure through the woods. They came to a clearing where Edmund was waiting for them. He looked at his sister and Lucy ran into his waiting arms. She sobbed, unable to control herself. Edmund stroked her hair, whispering soothing words in her ear.

"Lucy. I know of a place where you will be able to train, and where you will be safe." Aslan said, and Lucy turned to him and gasped. Aslan was now a human, with golden hair and kind green eyes. He held out a hand to Lucy. She took it and instantly they were transported to the front of a building. Lucy gazed up at that large building towering over her. A hand squeezed hers and she saw Edmund smiling at her. As Aslan led the two to the door, three people walked out of them. There was a man, who had black hair, dark eyes, and pale skin, a woman with dark brown hair and warm eyes, and a boy who was at least two or three years younger than Lucy. He had dark brown hair, and almost black eyes. The man nodded to the other three.

"Aslan." he said, and Aslan nodded back.

"Hades, Hestia. Come along children." he led them into a lift, and they were taken to a large room, where there was seven people sitting on couches. One seemed to be explaining things to the others. Edmund looked at Lucy and coughed. The heads turned to them, and Lucy drew in her breath. The boy who had been talking had black hair, tanned skin, and the most amazing sea-green eyes. He looked at her, and he smiled softly. Lucy smiled back shyly. Aslan placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Here is the second one. Please watch over her. She is very loved." at this, Lucy scoffed.

"Yeah right. Didn't you hear what peter and Susan said? I'm hated." she said, and the boy stood and walked over to her. He looked into her eyes, and she looked down.

"I can understand. I was sent here because I was wrongly accused of as crime. I can relate to you." he said, and Lucy looked into his eyes and saw nothing but sincerity. She slowly nodded.

"I am sorry, Dear One, but Edmund and I must go back. This is where we say goodbye." Aslan said. Lucy turned back to them and found herself in Edmund's embrace.  
"Please stay safe, Lu. I'm going to miss you terribly. I love you." he said, and Lucy nodded into his chest. He let her go, and Lucy wrapped her arms around Aslan.

"Please stay away from her. She can hurt you all, and I would never forgive myself if she got you again." she said, and Aslan chuckled. He let go of Lucy and smiled. Then he and Edmund disappeared. Lucy felt tears in her eyes again, and she turned to face the group. They were all watching her. She suddenly felt even more shy.

"Come and sit. Tell us your name too." a man with blonde hair and blue eyes smiled and patted the seat near him.

"I'm Percy Jackson." the boy with the incredible eyes said as Lucy sat down.  
"My name is Lucy Pevinsie." she said, smiling hesitantly at the group.

**Well, Lucy's involved now! Who should be next? Should I go boy,girl,boy,girl? or boy,girl,girl,boy?**

**You can tell me!**

**Please Review!**  
**Goodbye All!**

**Enchantress**


	3. Carter's Story

**Hey Guys!**

**Thanks's for the reviews!**

**Enjoy Carter's POV!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, Narnia, KC, or HP**

**Carter POV**

Carter was in the library when it happened. A bookcase exploded, and he was knocked backwards out of his chair. Carter got up, and saw a demon standing in front of him, leering down at him.

"What are you? You're not Egyptian." Carter asked, and the demon gave an eerie smile.

"I am an Elidon." it said, and then it jumped into Carter. His vision went black, then gold. one thought ran through his head: Kill the sister. Kill the sister.

"Carter? I heard an explosion. Did you let Dough Boy out again?" Sadie appeared around the corner, and stopped dead as she saw her brother's eyes. They were bright gold. She slowly walked towards him. Sadie stretched her hand out.

"Carter?" she asked, and her brother took out his sword and swung it at her. She jumped back out of the way, and kept dodging the strikes.

"What are you doing?" She screamed as the blade caught her in the side. Sadie fell to the ground. She looked at her brother.

"Carter." she whispered, and then she fell the rest of the way onto the floor. With its work done, the elidon left Sadie and left Carter with a fuzzy memory of what had happened. He looked at his sister on the ground, with a large gash in her side.

"Oh gods. Sadie." he said, and dropped down next to her. His sister gazed at his with her blue eyes, and she smiled slightly.

"I love you Carter." she said, and her eyes closed. Carter gasped and shook her shoulders.

"Sadie? Don't go. Please." he kept pleading with her, until he heard more footsteps. Jules, Zia, Walt, and other recruits ran into the library. They stopped dead as they saw Sadie on the ground, with Carter standing over her.

"Carter?" Zia said, and Carter ran off. Seeing as he still had the powers of Horus, he turned into a hawk, and he flew off to the top of a building, where he transformed back into a boy and he sobbed in his arms. Meanwhile, in Egypt, Zia had delivered the message to the gods.

"How dare he?" Isis said, and the gods nodded their agreement. After all, none of the had ever really trusted Carter. They only had put up with him because his uncle was the chief lector, and he was the Eye of Horus. Walk stepped up to say something, but he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see bast shaking her head at him.

"No. Not now." she whispered, and Walt sighed, but nodded. He saw Horus stepping up.

"Although Carter Kane was my host, he must be punished. Carter Kane will be banished from the Kane Lineage, and he is banished from the world of the Egyptians." he said, and reluctantly Amos, and his brother nodded their agreement. Bast clutched Walt's arm, and they slowly crept away.

"Where are we going?" Walt asked.

"A safe place for Carter." she replied, and she led him to the rooftop where Carter had been sitting the entire time.  
"What? I thought everyone hated me." he said without looking at them. Bast sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Carter. You forget that I am also the god of the dead. I know your innocence." Walt said, sitting down next to him. Carter glanced at him and Bast and sighed deeply.

"So what will happen to me?" he asked, and Bast stood.

"Follow me." she said, and the cat goddess led the two to a large building with an A on top. The automatic doors swung open. Bast led them into an elevator. The trio was sent to the top floor, where there was eight people gathered. Two people, about Carter's age, seemed to be explaining something to the others. A blonde man was the first to see them. He bowed deeply.

"Lady Bast. An honor." he said in a deep and mellow voice. bast smiled softly.

"hello Thor. It has been a long time." she replied, and Thor smiled back and kissed her hand.  
"Too long, my Lady." he replied. By then the others had stood up. The other two kids faced Carter.

"I'm Percy Jackson, and this is Lucy Pevinsie." a boy with black hair and green eyes said, indicating a girl to his right with long brown hair and warm hazel eyes. She smiled at him.  
"I'm Carter Kane." he said, and he saw the other boy's eyes widen.

"An Egyptian? Wow." he said, and Carter was suddenly defensive. How did he know his lineage.  
"How do you know me?" He asked, and they boy chuckled.

"Don't worry. I'm not a stalker. I used to be a Greek. At least, until I was accused of killing my cousin." Percy said, and Carter's eyes widened then.

"Funny. I'm accused of killing my sister." he replied. Lucy looked at Carter.  
"I was accused of betraying my kingdom." she said. Carter raised an eyebrow and glanced at Percy.

"It's a long story." e said. Carter laughed.

"I think we have loads of time. Care to explain?" The teens left the adults talking, but Carter felt a hand restraining him. He saw Bast.

"I'm sorry, Carter. We have to say goodbye." she said, and Carter nodded and hugged his cat friend. Walt patted him on the back.  
"Be good, Kane." he said, and the two vanished. The teens sat down to explain their stories.

So? Did you like it?

Please review?  
TTYL!  
Love y'all!  
Enchantress


	4. Hermione's Story

**Hey Guys!**

**Thanks's for the reviews!**

**Here's Hermione's POV.**

**Ron and Hermione never kissed, but Ron still has his feelings for her, but is to scared to reveal them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, HP, Narnia, or KC**

**Chapter Four**

It was just after the battle of Hogwarts. Hermione was walking around the grounds of Hogwarts with Ron, Harry, Ginny, Luna, and Neville. They sat down beneath the Golden Trio's tree, and were silent. They each thought about one thing: The people they had lost in the battle against Voldemort throughout the years. Hermione leaned back against the tree trunk, closing her eyes. When she opened them, she was in a different world.

"Welcome, Hermione Granger." a woman's voice said. Hermione looked up, and saw a pale woman, clad in white clothes, with a necklace of golden fur around her neck, carrying an icy wand.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked, standing up. The woman smiled; a cold, unfriendly smile.

"My name is Jadis, my dear. And I have a message for you. Don't fight back. Stay out of the way, and you won't get hurt." the woman said, and Hermione furrowed her brow. Then, right before her vision went black, who should appear before her but the vanquished Voldemort. He sneered, and her vision turned black. Someone was shaking her arm. Hermione's eyes flashed open and she saw Ginny shaking her arm. her best friend looked at her, and Hermione realized that they were the last on the grounds. At least, before Harry and Professor McGonagall stormed out of the castle and towards the duo, anger clear on their faces. harry was holding a piece of paper.

"Care to explain, traitor?" he spat with venom, throwing the paper at her face. Hermione caught it, and unfolded it.

_Dear People of the Wizarding World,_

_You only know one of the four of our group, but you will find out who the rest of us are. You cannot defeat us._

_If you wish to find out who I am, and what I look like, ask Hermione Granger. She knows me, and will tell you._

_If you fight, more people of your world will die. Not just your brothers, parents, and god-fathers. Even more._

_Beware the New Era of Villains, for we will find you, and not hesitate to kill you if you get in our way._

_Beware,_

_The White Witch, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, The Titan Lord of Time, and The Serpent Enemy of Ra_

Hermione stared at the letter, then looked into the angry faces of her professor, and Harry.

"What does this person mean Hermione? Why would you do this to us?" McGonagall said. Hermione stared at her.

"I would never." She said, and harry scoffed.

"Then why does she mention you?" Harry said. He had her there, and he knew it.

"Hermione Granger. You have betrayed wizards everywhere. Therefore, you are banished from the world of magic, and you are never to set foot in a wizard's home, or gathering place again. You may keep your magic, and your wand, but you can never step foot near Hogwarts again." McGonagall said, and Hermione opened her mouth, but before saying anything, a flash engulfed her, and she was sent to her empty home in England. Hermione opened her eyes, and was about to call her mum, when she remembered; Her parents still had the memory charm on them. She lay down on her bed, and cried herself to sleep. A light knocking on her bedroom door started her awake hours later.

"Mione? It's..." Hermione knew that voice. She flung open the door and threw herself into Ginny's arms. She sobbed, but felt incredibly happy. Ginny hugged her friend tightly. Hermione let go of her and wiped her eyes. That was when she noticed Luna standing there as well.

"What are you two doing here?" Hermione asked. Ginny bit her lip. Luna placed a hand on her arm.

"We know a place where you can be safe, and where you can practice your magic in secret." she said. Hermione looked around her room, filled with pictures of her and her parents.

"Let's go. I never want to be in here again." the bushy-haired witch said, and the trio Apparated out of the room, and landed inside a large room. There were many people in there already. Three people Hermione's age were explaining to the others. A man with blonde hair stood up and bowed to the three girls.

"Hello, young witches. I am Thor. And you are...?" he said, in a deep and pleasant mellow voice. Ginny curtsied, and well as Luna and Hermione.

"My name is Ginerva Weasly, but you can call me Ginny. This is Luna Lovegood, and Hermione Granger. She is the one who needs to be here." she said, and Hermione blushed as the people of the room stared at her. The three other teens walked up to her.

"Hi! My name's Lucy Pevinsie, and this is Percy Jackson and Carter Kane." a girl with brown hair smiled at her, and motioned to a dark-skinned boy and another boy behind them. Hermione gasped and backed up, as did Ginny and Lune. The other boy looked just like Harry.

"I'm not anyone you know. I'm, or was, a demigod." the boy said, and Hermione looked closer at him. He had sea-green eyes, and his hair was longer, and shaggier than Harry's. Plus, he actually had muscles and was tanned. Ginny took a deep breath, and turned to Hermione, with tears filling her eyes.

"I'm sorry. We have to say goodbye. I love you Mione." Ginny said, pulling her friend tightly into her arms. Luna joined the hug, and the three girls sobbed. Hermione was the first to let go. She smiled shakily at her friends(More like sisters) and wiped her eyes. Ginny touched her arm, and the two Disapparated. Hermione felt a hand on her shoulder, and saw Carter standing there.

"Do you want to come explain your story?" He asked, and Hermione nodded slightly. He took her hand and led her to the couch, where the explanations stared, and friendships began.

**So? What do you think?  
Please review!  
You all rock! **

**Also, I'm doing a poll:**

**Who do you guys think will die in Blood of Olympus?**

**Please Respond!**

**Love,**

**Enchantress**


	5. The Gifts

**Thanks for your reviews!  
You all rock!**

**Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, HP, Narnia, or KC**

**Chapter Four**

**Neutral POV**

The Avengers stared at the four teenagers in front of them. They were too young to go through all of those things, but they did, and were still sane. It blew their minds at how incredibly brave they were. Percy was looking at his arm. On that arm, was a tattoo that read"SPQR" and it had one black strip along with a trident. Natasha reached out slowly, but Percy jerked his arm back.

"What is that?" She asked, and Percy got a stormy look on his face. Thor placed a hand on his shoulder, and the look got softer.

"I was sent to the Roman camp, Camp Jupiter, by Hera with no memories. When my time there was done, I received this tattoo to remember my deeds by, and to show what I had done for the Romans. Fat lot of good it did me, though." he spat out the end.  
"Oh." Clint said. There was an awkward silence that followed, so Carter broke it.

"Hey, do you have, like, a gym or something for us to train in?" he asked, and Tony grinned.

"A gym? Heck, its a freakin' universe! Follow me." the dark-haired mechanic led the group to the training center he had built. State-of-the-art equipment everywhere, but the teens ignored them. Instead, they were drawn to the back wall. The Avenger's mouths fell open. It was split into three parts. The first part was sea-green, and it had bronze armor on it, along with a bronze sword, and daggers. There was a bow and arrows, and also a bronze shield, with pictures of a boy who looked like Percy, a blonde girl, and a brown, one-eyed boy. The next wall over, which was the size of 2 walls, was red, and it had golden lions on it. One side had books on every fighting type known to man, with a dagger, and, in a special space, a thin piece of pale brown wood, with leaves carved into the bottom. The other side held a female breastplate with a red background with a gold lion, like a coat of arms. In another place of honor, was a dagger, a small cordial filled with red liquid, a bow and arrow made of a white wood, and with red carving on the base, and, finally, a beautifully made horn, with the end looking like a lion roaring. The last section of the wall was a light blue, with a curved sword, a shield, a small box and a white curved stick next to it. The four grinned and each ran to a section of the wall.

"Where did all this come from?" Bruce asked, and Percy turned to him.

"I think our guardian's brought it for us." he said, running his fingers over the shield. Before their eyes, the pictures changed, now showing Percy, a pale, dark-haired boy, and a dark-haired girl with electric blue eyes. A note appeared next to it.

"What does it say?" Tony asked, and Percy smiled.

_My Dear Nephew,_

_I thought you would fell betrayed to see Annabeth and Tyson on you old shield,_

_so I changed the pictures to ones of you, Nico, and Thalia,. I hope you do not mind._

_We have also included things from your cabin and also, of course, Riptide._

_Please stay safe. The three of us will try to visit whenever we can._

_May Your Hearth be Blessed,_

_Hestia, Hades, and Nico._

_Nico wanted to write something-_

_Hey Kelp Head. I hear the girls your with a super-cute. Try getting with one of them!_

_And see if they have any cute friends for me!  
See you soon_

_Death Breath._

Percy didn't read about the cute girl's part, even though he blushed a bit. Hermione and Lucy giggled when they heard that Nico wanted to see if they had any cute friends. Percy turned back to his part of the wall, and touched the shield. Thor walked behind the boy and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Do you think she's in Elysium?" Percy asked, and the god nodded.

"She was very brave. IF anyone deserved Elysium, Thalia did." he said. Hermione's eyes widened as she saw the books, and smiled when she saw her wand laying there. Carter smiled as well, seeing his sword and all of his equipment. the last to reach their part of the wall was Lucy. She hesitated, tears pooling in her eyes, looking at the bow and arrows. Percy turned to her.

"Lucy? You okay?" he asked, and she nodded.

**Lucy POV**

Walking to her section, she brushed her fingers over the breastplate, her dagger, her cordial, and finally rested on the bow, arrows, and the horn. a note was pinned next to the weapon.

"What is it?" Carter was behind her, along with the others.

_Dear One,_

_I know what you are thinking. These are your sisters. _

_That is true, but they belong to a Narnian Queen. When Susan_

_Banished you from your kingdom, she was no longer a true queen. Therefore, you now are the _

_owner of these things. Whenever you want to see Edmund, or I, you know what to do with the horn._

_But beware-this horn could also summon Caspian, and possibly your siblings._

_Stay Safe.  
Aslan_

_Hey Lu,_

_It's Ed. I just want to tell you that you were so brave._

_I'm going to be chewing out Susan and Pete for a while_

_to make them regret what they did to you. Too bad I'm not in Narnia._

_Caspian would be paying right now._

_Love You_

_Edmund._

Lucy smiled through the tears streaming down her face. A hand began to rub her back, and Lucy looked up to see Percy smiling down at her. She slowly smiled back at him, and Carter grinned suddenly. He took his sword down, and turned to Percy.

"How 'bout a little match?" he asked, and Percy grinned back. He ran, grabbed Riptide, an faced Carter. The two circled each other for a moment, then they both started forward. They fought, and blocked. They were evenly matched. Lucy smiled as she remembered how Peter and Edmund would do the same thing. Hermione appeared at her side, and she smiled at he other girl. Lucy heard Percy grunt, and looked back at the fight. Her eyes widened. Percy looked like Caspian, with the tanned skin, and dark hair, but Percy was more muscular, and his eyes were warmer and much more incredible. He was taller, and tanned than Edmund, but s bit smaller than Peter. He was very handsome, though...

**Soooo?**

**Please review!**  
**Thanks So Much!**  
**Love,**

**Enchantress.**


	6. Percy's deathly experience

**Thanks for your reviews!  
You all rock!**

**Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, HP, Narnia, or KC**

**Chapter Five**

Through the next months, the four teens grew closer and closer to each other, and to the Avengers. They would train together all the time, and Carter and Percy were constantly trying out new moves on each other, while Lucy and Hermione spent many days in the new library Tony had installed near the training room. They would look up information about different fighting styles, then try them ou on each other. As for the Avengers, Thor became their new father figure, especially for Percy. Natasha became the older sister the four had always wanted. They became the family they had always wanted. Today the four were in the gym Tony had built. Percy walked to his section and picked up Riptide. Even though Clint had been teaching him how to use a bow better, he still loved the grip of a good old-fashioned sword in his hand. He noticed before that Lucy had a sword, but she never used it. Actually, she avoided it. Hermione glanced at Carter and a thought struck her head.

"Carter, do you want a duel?" she asked, and Carter looked at her, then grinned and nodded. The two walked off, leaving the young betrayed queen, and the banished demigod together. Percy walked to Lucy.

"Do you want me to show how to use the sword?" he asked, and Lucy backed way, a startled expression on her face.

"Oh no. That's my brothers' job." she protested, but he grinned and grabbed the sword, along with Lucy's had, and led her over to the dummies. He held the sword in his hand. It was perfectly balanced, and amazingly made. He swung it a few times ,and turned back to the young girl staring at him.

"Come here." he said, and Lucy walked over. Percy placed the sword in her palm, and held his hand there, guiding the strikes on a dummy. After a few minutes Lucy got it, and Percy left her to practice with Riptide. The next moment, there was a thundering sound and Hermione ran into the room, dragging an unconscious Carter, who had a gash on his face and blood dripping down. Percy looked from Carter to the doorway, and his stomach churned. Bursting through the doors was his old enemy, the Minotaur. Lucy let out a shocked little scream, as did Hermione.

"Get Carter out of her! And get the others! Especially Thor." he yelled, as he charged towards the beast. Lucy hesitated for w moment, remembering when Edmund had almost been killed by the White Witch, but she helped Hermione drag Carter away from the room and to a safer 's eyes narrowed when it saw Percy.

"Hey Beef Head! Didn't I kill you twice already? You must have a crush on me." Percy said, dodging an enraged swipe, and using Riptide to cut a deep gash in the monster's hand. Percy dodged and rolled, until he was swatted by the Minotaur's horns, giving him a gash in his side. Percy gasped in pain as he slid down the wall.

"PERCY!" he heard a scream and saw the Avengers running in, followed by Lucy and Hermione. Thor flew into the creature, knocking it off balance, as Lucy made her way to Percy, who had blood pouring from his side. She had tears in her eyes, and her hands were shaking as she opened the stopper on a small cordial filled with red liquid. Percy's vision went black from the loss of blood, and he slipped into unconsciousness.

Percy awoke to see Thalia smiling down at him.

"Am I dead?" he asked, and Thalia turned away. Percy got up from where he was on the ground, and looked around.

"Where am I?" he asked. Thalia rolled her eyes.

"Where do you think Seaweed Brain?" she asked, giggling. Percy looked around and saw different houses and people strolling around.

"Elysium." he said, as four people walked up to smiled and hugged Percy, then Bianca did. Beckendorf grinned at Percy and clapped him on the back, nearly knocking him down again. Luke stayed to the side, eyes downcast. He glanced at the reunion, but didn't say anything.

"Hey Luke." Percy said,, walking over to the son of Hermes. Blue eyes stared into sea-green eyes, and Percy clasped Luke's shoulder comfortingly. Thalia smiled at the reunion and hugged Percy.

"Follow us." she said, and the group walked towards a house that looked just like the Big House at camp. Thalia turned to smile at Percy, but stopped.

"What's wrong?" He asked, then he looked at his hands. They were slowly fading away.

"No. I want to stay with you!" Percy yelled, and Thalia, with tears streaming down her cheeks, hugged Percy a final time. Then Bianca came too him.

"Tell Nico I love him." she said, and Percy's vision went black again.

When he awoke, he was in the room that Tony had given him. It was sea-green, with a large bed taking up a corner of the room. There was a large desk/dresser on the other side of the room, and the walls were covered with weapons and shields, and the lights were bronze lamps, and the room smelled of fresh hay, which was weird for some reason.. Percy looked around, and saw Lucy sleeping at his night table with her head in her hands. He smiled to himself, as he saw her snoring lightly. With the bronze light shining on her, turning her hair golden brown, and the weird smell of hay, it reminded Percy of the night on the Argo 2, with Annabeth. He began to smile, but then shook himself.

"No. Don't think about her." he whispered to himself. Lucy stirred and lifted her head. Her eyes widened when she saw Percy and she jumped onto his bed and hugged him.

"You're okay!" she said, and Percy laughed and pulled her closer. Then he froze.

"Where's Carter?" He asked, and Lucy pulled back.

"he's fine. We patched him up, and then Thor came in and finished the monster. He wouldn't leave your side until Loki told him that Odin needed him on Asgard, so then I took over." Lucy said, and Percy breathed a sigh of relief. Then Hermione came in.

"Oh thank goodness you're awake! There's someone here to see you, and they're very worried." she said, smiling softly. Percy's brows furrowed, but the he realized who it would be. Hermione stepped aside and Nico ran into his room and engulfed Percy in a tight hug that nearly sucked his breath out.

"You idiot!" Nico said, and Percy smiled at his favorite cousin. Nico finally released his death grip on Percy, and he saw that Hestia and Hades were there as well. Hestia strode over and hugged Percy as well.

"You gave us quite the scare. Hades could literally see your soul in Elysium." she said. Hades smiled and clapped Percy on the shoulder. Percy tried to smile back, but felt sad thinking about his friends in the Underworld. He turned to Nico.

"Bianca says she loves you." he said, and the son of Hades' face went slack.

"So you...?" he couldn't finish, but Percy nodded. Nico's eyes filled with tears, and Percy wrapped an arm around the younger boy's shoulders.

"It's okay." he whispered.

"I know. I just can't handle it alone. Thalia, Bianca, Beckendorf, Selena." Nico said, shaking. Percy pulled him closer.

"You won't be alone."

So? Sorry for the wait. My computer is, like, dead.  
Please review! I won't be updating tomorrow because it is my Confirmation.

See you Monday!

Love,

Enchantress


	7. Enemies become Friends

**Thanks for your reviews!  
You all rock!**

**Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, HP, Narnia, or KC**

**Chapter Six**

Lucy POV

Lucy led Percy over to Carter's room, while Hades, Hestia, and Nico joined the Avengers in the meeting room, where Hermione hadn't left his side since the attack. Carter's room was light blue, which, according to the Egyptian, was the exact shade of his sister's eyes, and had symbols all around it. The bed was on the far side, and had Hermione's chair next to it. She was dozing, and had her head next to Carter's. Lucy walked over and tapped her friend on the shoulder. The young witch started awake.

"Hey Lu. hey Percy. Glad to see you're alright." she said sleepily. Percy grinned at her hair, which exploded around her face. Lucy swatted his arm, and gave Hermione a hairband, which she took gratefully and tied up her hair. Percy and Lucy sat at the other side, and Carter stirred.

"What the heck happened?" he mumbled, trying to sit up. Percy put an arm behind his back and helped him up. Hermione took one of his hands.

"How do you feel?" she asked, and Carter smiled weakly.

"Great." he said, and Lucy smiled at him, taking out her cordial.

"Drink this." she commanded, and he drank a drop of the red liquid. Instantly, his face gained more color, and his eyes became more alert.

"okay.. now I feel great." he said, and Hermione laughed.

"Good, because the others were worried sick about you two. We should go see them." she said, and the other three nodded. Hermione helped Carter out of the bed, and they followed Percy and Lucy into the large meeting room.

Neutral POV

"Hey Everyone! They're alright." Lucy announced, and the team turned towards them, letting out a collective sigh of relief.

"How did it find me?" Lucy heard Percy mumble. Apparently Hades had heard him, and he turned to him with a grim expression.

"Zeus sent him to find you. He wanted you dead." he said, and Percy collapsed into a chair, tears in his eyes. Lucy sat next to him and took his hand. He stared at his uncle.

"Why are they so sure I killed her?' he asked, and Hestia sighed.

"Because they believe you were always jealous of Thalia." she said, placing a hand on his shoulder. Percy ran a hand through his hair. Hermione looked like she wanted to say something, but a shimmer in the air stopped her. It was an Iris Message. Leo and Hazel appeared on the screen, grinning at the group.

"Hey Aqua Dude!" Leo said, like a madman. Hazel just rolled her eyes and shoved Leo.

"What do you want?' Percy asked, standing up. The son of Hephaestus and the daughter of Pluto looked down.

"We believe you about Thalia. I know you would never kill her. I believe you so much that I broke up with Frank, who followed Jason." Hazel said, and Percy gaped at her.

"Really?" he asked, and Leo nodded.

"We need to tell you something: They're planning something. Watch out." he said.

"Okay. Thanks Admiral." Percy said grinning. Leo grinned back, and then noticed Lucy, as well as the Avengers. His eyes grew wide.

"Woah Percy! She's cute! So much better than Annabeth. And... oh my GODS! Is that the Avengers? Dude you have to get me an autograph, and a..." he went on, but Hazel laughed and waved to Percy.

"Bye Perce. Love you." she said, and Percy smiled at her, and the message was cut. He saw Nico grinning at him.

"See? I knew they would trust you." he said. Lucy looked at him.

"Who was that?" she asked quietly. Percy smiled.  
"My cousin, Hazel, and Leo Valdez." he said, and she smiled back. Then Hermione screamed. A person dressed in black robes appeared inside of the room. He advanced on Hermione, holding a wand at her. His silver mask disappeared, and Hermione gasped.

"Draco?" she asked, and the pale boy nodded and looked around nervously.

"Listen, Granger. I don't have a lot of time, so here I go: I don't think you would ever betray us to Voldemort. So I believe you, and I'm sorry for being so mean and cruel to you. We could have been great friends. I made a mistake. Can you forgive me?" the pale blonde boy said quietly, and Hermione stared at him, before smiling and reaching forward to pull the boy into a hug.

"I forgive you Draco. Thank you so much. Give Harry hell." she said, and Draco grinned at her before Disapparating.

"Wow." she said, turning to everyone else. They were gaping at her.

"What?" the witch said smiling.

**So? Did you enjoy it?**

**Please don't hate me for breaking up Frazel!**

**By the way, I'm starting a series of one-shots about the Percy Jackson couples, and others. It's called Forever and Always.**

**Anyway,**

**Love,**  
**Enchantress**


	8. Feelings come to the Surface

**Thanks for your reviews!  
You all rock!**

**Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, HP, Narnia, or KC**

**Chapter Seven**

It was a few days after the Minotaur attack, and the visit from Draco, Hazel, and Leo. Percy had decided that everyone was a bit too depressed for his taste, so he invited Lucy, Carter, and Hemione up to the roof, but he didn't tell them what they were doing, just to bring their bathing suits. When the three got up there, they didn't see Percy at all, that is, until a giant wave came from the pool and splashed down on them all. The water dripped away to reveal a completely dry and grinning Percy. Carter grinned back, and tackled him back into the pool. Lucy and Hermione shook their head at the boys' antics, but followed them into the water anyway. By the time JARVIS called them for lunch, the four were soaking wet, freezing, but happy and smiling none the less. After changing into dry clothes, Percy went, and knocked on Lucy and Hermione's door.

"Hi Percy!" Hermione answered the door, and smiled. Percy smiled back.

"Hey. Can I see Lucy?" he asked, and the witch nodded and let her friend out. Lucy looked at Percy.

"What's up?" she asked.

"I need to ask you something." he said, and Percy led her to the training room. They sat down on the mats, and Percy turned to her.

"What happened before you were banished?" he suddenly asked. Lucy was taken aback, but answered none the less.

"well, it all started when I was about eight years old. Me and my sibling were sent to an old professor's house, and it was a rainy day. We decided to play hide-and-seek, and I hid in an old wardrobe in a spare room. I was sent to a snowy world, where I met a faun named Tumnus, whom I went with to have tea at his house, and I found out he was supposed to kidnap me. Tumnus had a guilty conscience, so he helped me back to the wardrobe, where I returned to England, thinking hours had gone by, but only a few seconds had. I told my siblings where I had gone, but they didn't believe me.**(Insert the rest of Lion, The Witch, and the Wardrobe and Prince Caspian) **So, a few days after the battle, we gathered at a large tree, where an opening to our world was. We said goodbye to the Narnians who decided to leave, and I thought my heart could break no more seeing my friends leave, until I saw Susan and Caspian kiss later. Then, my banishment." Lucy finished with tears in her eyes, and placed her head in her hands, her shoulders shaking with suppressed sobs. Percy put an arm across her shoulders, and had an idea.

"well, when I was twelve I went on a trip to a museum with my class, and I was attacked by a demon teacher. Then I found out I was a son of Poseidon, and my life got really crazy.**(Insert PJO and HoO) **So, a month after the Giant War, I saw Annabeth with another guy. I didn't know who he was then, but i do now. He was Jason Grace, my cousin. I didn't say anything then, but I should have. Then, the next week, I awoke to a pounding on my cabin door, and I found out my cousin Thalia had been killed, and I was banished. I lost everything. My family, my cousins, my friends, my girlfriend, my father and the life I had known." Percy said, finishing his story. Lucy had calmed down, and had clung to Percy's every word. When he finished, she smiled at him.

"So that's why your friend Leo had said we would be good together, and that I was nothing like her." Lucy said, and Percy grinned at her.

"You know, I agree whole-heartedly with Leo." he said, and Lucy cocked an eyebrow, confused, until Percy leaned in and... kissed her. It was gentle and soft, like a summer day at the sea. Percy broke away and smiled, and Lucy smiled back. JARVIS called them again, telling them that everyone was waiting for them. The two stood up and left to go to the kitchen and met everyone there.

Neutral POV

The next day, the four awoke to bright sunlight in each of their rooms. They met up in the hall, and Lucy smiled as Percy took her hand. When they got to the kitchen, they only saw a note that read,

We went to Central Park to see an concert that anyone can join, and is worldwide, so lots of people from other countries are going to be there. You guys can come if you want!

-Tony

Lucy looked at her friends, and smiled.

"Follow me." she said, and they went into her and Hermione's room, which was red, and had golden lions scattered all over it. She went into her closet and dug around until she laughed in triumph. Lucy pulled out a MP3 player, along with the IPod Tony had given her.

"I have an idea." she said.

Lucy POV

After a couple hours, Lucy smiled at her friends. Percy was dressed in a sea-blue hoodie, black jeans, and blue Converse. Carter was wearing a caramel-brown hoodie, with blue jeans, and green converse. Hermione had on a pale pink silky blouse, with a light brown skirt, and gold heeled sandals. Her hair was coaxed into small, delicate curls that framed her face. They were pulled back by a pink headband. Lucy herself had on a blue silky blouse, with a white skirt, and silver heeled sandals. Her hair was curled as well, but in thicker curls, pulled back with a blue headband.

"Let's go!" she told the other, and they laughed and walked down the stairs and Percy hailed a cab. Minutes later, the four were at Central Park, and walking backstage by the concert. A man with platinum hair greeted them.

"yes?" he asked, and Percy stepped forward.

"We would like to enter as the Young Avengers." he said, and the man smiled and wrote something on a pad.

"You will be up next. Do you have music?' he asked, and Lucy nodded and held up her music player.

Neutral POV

They walked backstage, and began to wait. That was when he saw her. A mess of curly blonde hair, and a mop of curly brown hair covered by a Rasta cap, followed by three black-haired heads and another blonde head. Percy gasped and ducked as Annabeth and Grover turned his way, along with Nico, Hazel, Leo, and Jason. Lucy looked at him.

"What's wro..." she didn't finish, because just then, she had noticed another mop of hair, but this one was her color, long black curls, and two black-haired heads. She let out a sob, and sat down quickly, to avoid Caspian, Susan, or Peter from seeing her.

"How could he be here?" she asked, and Hermione sat down next to her, a hand on her mouth. Walking towards them was a curly mess of red hair, and shaggy black, followed by long blonde and red curls. Hermione hid her face in Lucy's side as Ron and Harry passed them. Carter stared at the trio who was crouching, then he joined them as he saw two heads. One was black-haired, as well as the other. He sat down as Walt and Zia came past them. An impatient young woman was by the door.

"Young Avengers!" she called, and the group stood up and walked up onto the stage. They searched through the crowd, and saw the Avenger's faces in the crowd and grinned at them. Carter sat down at the drums, and Percy took the guitar. Lucy went to the lead mike, and Hermione took the other mike as well. They all saw the people of their past standing in the crowd, gaping at them. Lucy took a deep breath.

"Hey guys! Okay, o we're going to be singing two songs. Here's our first one!" she said, and nodded to Percy and Carter. They began the intro.

**Bold-Hermione**

_Italics-Lucy_

_**Bold Italics-Both**_

Hermione stood next to Carter and smiled at him as the music reached the first words.

**Elevator buttons and morning air**  
**Strangers' silence makes me wanna take the stairs**  
**If you were here we'd laugh about their vacant stares**  
**But right now my time is theirs**

She looked into the crowd and saw Luna and Ginny smiling at her, while Harry and Ron were looking at her with something between shock and anger. Lucy walked over to Percy, grinning at him as he played the guitar. She began to sing.

_Seems like there's always someone who disapproves_  
_They'll judge it like they know about me and you_  
_And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do_  
_The jury's out, but my choice is you_

Lucy looked out and saw Edmund waving to her, grinning at her, but Susan and Peter looked pensive, and Caspian was trying to catch her eye. She heard Hermione singing, and

**So don't you worry your pretty little mind**  
**People throw rocks at things that shine**  
**And life makes love look hard**  
**The stakes are high, the water's rough**  
**But this love is ours**

Carter watched Hermione dance around the stage and sing. He looked out to the crowd and saw Zia scowling, and Walt shaking his head, but smiling.

_You never know what people have up their sleeves_  
_Ghosts from your past gonna jump out at me_  
_Lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smiles_  
_But I don't care 'cause right now you're mine_

Percy smiled as Lucy placed her head on his shoulder. He looked out and saw Nico jumping up and down, and grinning. Hazel was clapping her hands and smiling, and Leo was giving him a thumbs-ups and looked like a crazy person. Grover and Jason were scowling fiercely, but Annabeth was acting weird. She had tears steaming down her face.

_And you'll say_  
_Don't you worry your pretty little mind_  
_People throw rocks at things that shine_  
_And life makes love look hard_  
_The stakes are high, the water's rough_  
_But this love is ours_

**And it's not theirs to speculate**  
**If it's wrong and**  
_Your hands are tough_  
_But they are where mine belong and_  
**_I'll fight their doubt and give you faith_**  
**_With this song for you_**

Hermione followed Carter's gaze to where Walt and Zia were standing. She put an elbow on his shoulder, and smiled at Walt, who grinned back.

**'Cause I love the gap between your teeth**  
**And I love the riddles that you speak**  
_And any snide remarks from my father about your tattoos will be ignored_  
_'Cause my heart is yours_

Lucy held Percy's tattooed arm, and squeezed it. He smiled at her as she sang.

_**So don't you worry your pretty little mind**_  
_**People throw rocks at things that shine**_  
_**And life makes love look hard**_  
_**Don't you worry your pretty little mind**_  
_**People throw rocks at things that shine**_  
_**But they can't take what's ours**_  
_**They can't take what's ours**_

Hermione and Lucy came back to the center and held each other's hands.

_**The stakes are high, the water's rough**_  
_**But this love is ours**_

The four came to the middle of the stage and bowed. Percy kissed Lucy on the cheek, while Carter did the same thing to Hermione.

"Now for our second song!" Lucy said. She gave the mike to Percy, and took a guitar from the stand. Hermione went to the keyboard and nodded to Carter.

**Bold-Carter**

_Italics-Percy_

**_Bold Italics-Both_**

_Your hand fits in mine  
Like it's made just for me  
But bear this in mind  
It was meant to be  
And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks  
And it all makes sense to me_

Percy grinned at Lucy, and looked out into the crowd and waved to his three other best friends and the Avengers.

**I know you've never loved**  
**The crinkles by your eyes**  
**When you smile**  
**You've never loved**  
**Your stomach or your thighs,**  
**The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine**  
**But I'll love them endlessly**

Carter smiled at Hermione, and she smiled back. He looked into the crowd, and saw the red-headed boy scowling at him, then staring at Hermione, so Carter placed a protective hand on her shoulder.

_**I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth**_  
_**But if I do**_  
_**It's you**_  
_**Oh, it's you they add up to**_  
_**I'm in love with you**_  
_**And all these little things**_

_You can't go to bed without a cup of tea_  
_And maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep_  
_And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep_  
_Though it makes no sense to me_

Lucy thought of the days when she would wake in bed, screaming out for Edmund and Aslan, remembering the wars and battles she had been in, seeing her friends die. Percy would come running in to hug her, and hold her until she calmed down enough to go back to sleep. He had always been there for her.

**I know you've never loved**  
**The sound of your voice on tape**  
**You never want**  
**To know how much you weigh**  
**You still have to squeeze into your jeans**  
**But you're perfect to me**

Hermione remembered hearing Lucy's cries in the middle of the night, and Percy coming in to comfort her. She remembered the days when Cater would show her how to use and handle a dagger, his hand on hers, guiding her strokes. They were always there for each other.

_**I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth**_  
_**But if it's true**_  
_**It's you,**_  
_**It's you they add up to**_  
_**I'm in love with you**_  
_**And all these little things**_

_You'll never love yourself half as much as I love you_  
_And you'll never treat yourself right, darling, but I want you to._  
_If I let you know I'm here for you_  
_Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you, oh._

Percy saw the black-haired boy from before staring at him and Lucy. It wasn't Edmund, so he guessed that this had to be Caspian, the guy Lucy had used to love. He had a hand on the dark-haired girl, Susan's, arm. She was glaring at them all.

**And I've just let these little things slip out of my mouth**  
**'Cause it's you,**  
**Oh, it's you,**  
**It's you they add up to**  
**And I'm in love with you**  
**And all these little things**

**_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth_**  
**_But if it's true_**  
**_It's you,_**  
**_It's you they add up to_**  
**_I'm in love with you_**  
**_And all your little things_**

Percy and Carter finished their song to tumultuous applause. Hermione and Lucy left their places to stand with them, and they all bowed. The four stood up straight with the biggest grins on their faces and walked off. The Avengers met them there, and they hugged them and congratulated them. Thor took Percy aside.

"I saw them. Are you alright?" he asked, and Percy nodded, but then froze as he heard a voice behind him.

"Hey Seaweed Brain." Percy turned to see Annabeth standing behind him, with her arms stretched out. That was when Lucy came up and grabbed him arm.

"Come on Perce! We're going out!" she said, before faltering under Annabeth's glare. Percy looked at his old family for a minute before smiling at Nico, Leo, and Hazel, and putting an arm around Lucy's shoulder and kissing her on the cheek.

"Yeah. Let's go Lu." he said, and he walked back to his new family. A family who loved him, and who would never betray him. A hand was placed on his arm.

"Can we come with?" Leo asked, and Percy nodded before pulling all his friends into a tight hug, and Hermione did the same with Ginny and Luna.

"Come on." Carter said, smiling, and the Young Avengers left, and went to celebrate with their friends and family.

**So? Did you like it? Please review!**

**BTW I do not own Ours by Taylor Swift, of Little Things by One Direction. Don't hate me for using them both!**

**See you soon!**

**Enchantress**


	9. Back at School

**Thanks for your reviews!  
Happy Easter! God Bless you all!  
Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, HP, Narnia, or KC**

**Hermione POV  
**After seeing the people of her past, Hermione grew stronger with each day, because she remembered what they had done to her, and she remembered the people who had taken her in, and had given her a new family, and a new hope. After seeing the people from Percy's past, aside from Nico, Leo, and Hazel, Hermione could understand why he never talked about them. Hermione felt especially bad for Lucy, because the people who had banished her were there. She had spent the hour after coming home from celebrating crying in the girl's room, and not talking to anyone until she emerged with red eyes. The next week after the concert, Thor received a letter. It had come during breakfast, where they were all watching TV, and it had come by owl. Hermione took one look at the ivory envelope, and the crest, and almost puked. Thor took the letter and opened it after the animal had left. He read it aloud, and it said:

_Lord Thor,_

_As you probably know, we are facing a great threat at the moment. It would be most helpful if you help us in our battle, along with the people who know the other villains. Please come to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in one month's time. You may bring along any members of your team that seem fit. I hope we see each other again soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall, Head Mistress of Hogwarts_

"We have to go, or else they could get hurt." Lucy said, and the others agreed, but they all looked at Hermione. She shrugged.  
"I'm fine with going. As long as I don't have to talk to Harry or Ron." she said, and Carter smiled and shook his head. That's when they noticed the small cat lying on the empty chair next to Percy.

"By the Mane!" Lucy exclaimed when she went to pet it, but it turned skeletal and snarled. Percy's eyes suddenly went wide and he grinned, and reached over to the small cat, which licked his hand, and purred. Percy laughed.

"Hey little guy! How'd you escape?" he asked, picking it up. The other three kids glanced at each other.

"Ummm Perce? What exactly is that?" Carter asked.

"This, my friend, is Small Bob. Small Bob, these are my friends." Percy said, then he grew serious.

"Small Bob, where's Bob?" he asked, and the cat placed its head in it's paws, and Percy's eyes sparkled with tears.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked.  
"Bob saved my life. He was probably the only nice Titan. He helped me through Tartarous, and held the Doors of Death open for me and..." he trailed off. There was a moment of tense silence, until Tony broke it.

"Well, we should get packing!" He said, and the other laughed.

**Lucy POV**

One month later, they were all packed up, and ready to leave. The group would be leaving by the Bifrost, and appearing in the Great Hall. Lucy, Hermione, Percy, Carter, Steve, and Thor would be leaving first, and the others would join them later. They were all dressed in normal clothing, except for Thor. Lucy was wearing a red skirt, with a golden Lion on the side, signifying Aslan, and she had a white blouse on, and red heels on, and her tiara. She had a dagger sheath on her waist, and her bow and arrows across her back, and her cordial and horn were on the other side of her waist. Hermione had on the same skirt as Lucy, and she had a gold blouse, along with gold heels. She had a holster for her wand, and a knife sheath on her back. Carter had a white button down shirt, and blue jeans,and light brown Converse. His sword was strapped to his side, and his wand was in a holster like Hermione's. Percy had on a blue button down, and dark jeans on, with blue Converse. He had Riptide, his sword, at his side, and his shield watch on his wrist. Steve had on a blue plaid shirt, with a brown leather jacket, khaki's, and brown loafers. His shield was strapped to his back, and a hidden pistol was in a holster strapped to his back. The four teens had jackets on that had an 'A' on the back, meaning "Young Avengers". The group met on the balcony, and Thor gave a hug to Hermione, who was shaking a bit, before looking up at the sky.

"When you are ready." he said, and a beam of multicolored light surrounded them, and they were pulled away from the Avenger's tower, and into England. When the light faded, Lucy saw a large hall, with four long tables, and four smaller ones. There were kids of all ages staring at them, and Lucy saw at one of the tables was her past. She looked away from them when she saw Caspian trying to wave at her. Percy put his arm around her waist, and she smiled and leaned into him. The she heard a gasp.

"It's the traitor!" A boy who looked uncannily like Percy, except her was much less muscular, and had emerald green eyes, yelled and pointed at Hermione. Many people pulled their wands out, but Carter jumped in front of Hermione, and pulled out his sword and wand.

"If you want her you have to go through me." he snarled, and Percy pulled out his sword, along with Lucy, with her bow and arrows.

"And us." she said, and Thor and Steve joined them. The white-haired woman standing in the front looked at them, then shook her head.  
"They are our guests, and allies. Please sit." she motioned to a table next to the Narnians. Lucy sat right at the edge, with Percy next to her, and Thor next to him. Steve, Hermione, and Carter sat on the other side.

"Please, will you explain who you are?" the woman said, and Lucy saw Edmund stand up.

"My name is Edmund Pevinsie, and these are my sibling, Peter and Susan, and our friend Caspian. We are the monarchs of the country of Narnia. We had another ruler, but she was betrayed by my siblings, and she is in a safer place with kinder people." he said, and the woman nodded. Edmund glanced at Lucy as he sat, and he gave her the smallest of smiles. She smiled back as the blonde girl who was sitting with Nico, Leo, and Hazel, stood up.

"My name is Annabeth Chase, and i am a daughter of Athena. We are children of the Greek and Roman gods. I am the leader of our group, but we had another, who betrayed us all by killing my best friend, and Jason's sister." she sat down, and Lucy saw Percy clench his fists, and tears sprung into his eyes. Lucy took hold of his hands and laid her head on his shoulder. He relaxed, and they listened to the next group. A girl with straight black hair stood.

"Hello. My name is Zia Rashid, and I am a magician of the House of Life, and the Eye of Ra. This is Walt, Bast, the cat goddess, and Amos. He is the Cheif Lector. he had a nephew, but he was banished after killing his sister." she said, and sat back down. Carter tensed his shoulders and glared at the girl. Then the boy who looked like percy stood.

"Hi. My name is Harry Potter, and I am a wizard. This is my friend Ron Weasley, and his sister Ginny. We are basically the leaders of the school, after Professor McGonagall. We had another, but she was forbidden to come back because she betrayed us all." he sat back down glaring at Hermione, who glared back. Then it was Percy's turn. Lucy squeezed his hand as he stood, and he took a deep breath. Beforehand, they had agreed to use their team names instead of their real ones.  
"Hello Everyone. My name is Riptide, this is Valkyrie, Wizard, and Einstein. You know Thor and Steve. We all came to the Avengers after being wrongfully accused of crimes with our families. We all have at least one person who believes us out of the people who hate us. If you try to harm one of us, the other three will make you wish you were never born. And another thing: Einstein and Valkyrie are taken, so don't any of you DARE try to flirt with them, or me and wizard will hunt you down." Percy sat back down to wide eyes, and scowls. McGonagall stood back up and looked around.

"Well, now we shall just have a get to know you, and tomorrow you will all begin your training, and your mentors will be coming as well." she said, and benches scraped as people got up and began to walk around to meet others. Lucy felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned to see Edmund's face smiling at her. He engulfed her in his embrace, and Lucy gripped him tightly.

"How are you?" he asked.

"I'm fine." she replied, wanting to stay there forever. Then a rough hand pushed her back away from her brother. Peter glared at her, and Lucy saw Susan and Caspian watching them from the doorway.  
"What do you think you are doing?" he asked, and Lucy glared at him.  
"Hugging my brother, And you are?" she asked, and she saw something like pain flash behind Peter;s eyes.

"I am Peter Pevinsie." he said, before dragging Edmund away. Lucy also noticed the blonde girl, Annabeth, going over to their table, and hugging Percy tightly. Lucy turned back to the table, and placed her head down and began to cry.

**Percy POV**

Percy felt arms hug him from behind, and turned to see Hazel smiling at him. He grinned back and saw Leo and Nico standing there as well.

"Howdy!" Leo said in a mock Western voice. Percy laughed, and ruffled his and Nico's hair, the latter swatting his hand away, smiling.

"Sorry we couldn't talk more during the IM. It was too risky, with Jason and the others prowling around. When we have more time, I'd love to get to know your friends." Hazel said, and percy nodded enthusiastically.

"Definitely!" He said, before frowning behind them. Annabeth walked up to their table, and smiled at Percy before hugging him tightly.

"Can we be friends?" she asked, and Percy pushed her away, disgusted.

"Friends? I'm only here because Thor needs me here. After this, I'm going back to the Avenger's Tower, with people who actually care about me." he said, and Annabeth huffed and flipped her hair, before dragging the other three away, who waved at Percy. He waved back, before hearing a small sob next to him. He looked over to see Lucy crying on the table, with her head in her hands. Percy scooted closer and put his arms around her.

'What's wrong?" He asked, and Lucy buried her face in his shirt.  
"Everything is so different. Will I ever get to see my brother again?" she asked, and percy held her tight.

"You will. I swear it."

**Thank's for reading!**  
**Happy Easter!**  
**Love,**

**Enchantress**


	10. Well that was Rude!

**Thanks for your reviews!  
Happy Easter! God Bless you all!  
Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, HP, Narnia, or KC**

**Carter POV**

Carter watched as the different groups milled around, when he saw Walt and Bast walking up to him.

"Hey Kane." Walt said, and Carter smiled and clasped his shoulder, while Bast gave him a hug.

"How have you guys been?" he asked.

"Good. It's been different without you or Sadie." Walt said sadly.

"So who's this Einstein I've heard about?" Bast raised an eyebrow, and Carter laughed.

"She's awesome. She's smarter and so much greater than..." he trailed off, seeing as Zia and Amos were walking up to them, with angry faces.

"Who do you think you are?" Amos said, scowling. Walt turned to the Chief Lector, but Carter put a hand up to stop him. He stood and faced his uncle.

"My name is Wizard. I am sorry. Your friends here thought I was someone else. I did to, as well, but I did not catch your name." he said, and Zia stepped forward, her hard mask melting slightly.

"My name is Zia Rashid, and this is Amos Kane. That is Bast and Walt, and we will be going now." she dragged Carter's friends away, and he smiled at them behind her back. Carter turned back to his family, and saw Percy holding Lucy, who was crying, and he was whispering something in her ear. He also saw Hermione being approached by the dark-haired boy and a few others. Carter caught Draco's eye, and he nodded. he got up and walked over to Hermione.

Hermione POV

Hermione felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned to see Luna and Ginny smiling down at her, with tears in their eyes. Hermione stood and the three friends embraced, crying in each other's arms. Ginny pulled back and smiled.

"We've missed you. How have you been?" she asked, and Hermione sighed.

"Great. Just great." she said, and Luna giggled.

"Does this have anything to do with a certain dark-haired boy, who you serenaded?" she asked, and Hermione punched her arm, but smiled none the less. The girls dissolved into giggles, and that's when Hermione heard him.

"Hey Mione." she turned to see Harry frowning at her, followed by Ron and Neville, who pulled the two other girls away. She backed up against the table.

"We told you not to come back." Harry said. Hermione saw Percy comforting Lucy, who was crying, but she didn't see anybody else. The two advanced on her, while Neville held the other girls.

"You actually broke the rules. You remember what happens to rule breakers, don't you Mione?" Harry pulled out his wand, and Ron did the same. Before they did any spells on her, Carter pulled her out of the way, and he and Draco stood in front of her.

"I though Riptide told you not to harm any of us. Do you want to be cursed?" he asked through clenched teeth. Harry and Ron scowled, but put their wands away and stalked back to the Gryfindoor table, with Ginny and Luna in tow. Draco turned to Hermione.

"Are you alright?" he asked, and she nodded. McGonagall came back from where she had been speaking with Thor and Steve, and stood in the front. Draco sighed and gave Hermione a quick hug before walking back over to the Slytherin table. Carter took Hermione's hand and pulled her down next to him on the bench, and he hugged her.

"They aren't gonna touch you. I promise." he said, and she smiled.  
"Alright. The group will be in the Gryfindoor room, which will be enlarged. There will be separate room for each group. will guide you there. Goodnight." McGonagall said, and harry stood and, without waiting, walked out of the room. It was like a cruel joke for Hermione to live in her old common room.

Percy POV

The group walked over to a large painting of an even larger woman. Harry, the stuck-up snob, stood in the center.

"Avenge" he said, and the portrait swung forward, and Percy heard Lucy gasp. The room was lavishly furnished, and there were stairs leading up two stairwells, and a third in the middle. Harry turned to the groups gathered.

"The special groups will go up the third staircase. there are labels above the doors for your groups." he left without another word. Percy's group was the last, and they saw the other two groups gathered around one door.

"Whoa! I've never seen a door like this." Percy recognized Grover's voice. Lucy rolled her eyes and pushed through the crowd. The label above the door said 'Young Avengers', and it had mahogany wood, carved with wave patterns, Per Ankhs, and lions. Percy nodded to the people who trusted them, and opened the door, then shut it behind them. Lucy gasped again, and this time Hermione joined her. There were four beds, and they were all customized. One had sea-green sheets, with birch wood, and a sword carved into the headboard. Two others were mahogany, with lions carved into the headboards, and ruby-red sheets. The fourth was made with birch, and had a Per Ankh carved into the headboard, with light blue sheets. Percy turned to the others.

"Tomorrow's training. We need to show them what we've learned. The guys will be there, so we need our sleep." he said, and the other three nodded and said goodnight. Lucy hugged Percy, and he kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight my brave Valkyrie." he said holding her close.

Plead review!  
You all are awesome!

Here's a question: Can anybody guess why I put Hermione and Lucy's designs together so much?

See you soon!  
Enchantress


	11. Meet and Freak

**Thanks for your reviews!  
You all got this right- Lucy and Hermione's styles are the same because of Gryfindor, and because of Aslan.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, HP, Narnia, or KC**

**Chapter Eleven**

Lucy POV

Lucy awoke in to sunlight, and Percy grinning at her.

"Someone took their time waking up." he said, and she rolled her eyes and pushed him away, getting out of her bed. She went to the bathroom to change, and she saw outfits waiting for each of them. In only a half-hour, the girls were wearing a black tank top, with black pants, combat boots, and their hair in high ponytails. The boys had black muscle shirts, and black pants, with the same shoes as the girls.

"Let's get to the training rooms." Percy said. The night before, McGonagall had told each group to report to a set of rooms near the Slytherin common rooms, which would serve as the training rooms. The four walked out of their rooms, and Hermione led them to the training rooms. Each group had been designated a section, and Lucy smiled when she saw Thor and Steve standing in their section. She smiled even bigger when she saw her weapons there, along with a target range. Thor gave her a hug when they reached there.

"You all are alright then?" Steve asked, and they nodded. The large doors opened, and two people walked inside. One was a centaur, with brown hair, and a beard. He trotted up to the demigods, and the blonde, Annabeth, gave him a hug. The other was a familiar man, with green eyes, and golden hair.

"Aslan." she heard Edmund say. Her brother, and Peter, Susan, and Caspian knelt. Aslan nodded.

"Arise, King of Narnia." he said, and Edmund stood. Peter stood as well.

"Why do you say king? Why not Kings and Queen?" he asked, and Aslan just looked at him. Then he turned and walked over to Lucy. She smiled and ran into his arms.

"Hello Dear One." he said. He released Lucy, smiled at her, and walked back to Edmund. Then someone gasped, and Lucy whirled around to see someone pointing their hand at her, and it was glowing. Instinctively, she drew her bow and arrow, kicked the person in the chest, placed a knee below their neck, and pointed the bow and their face. She heard crashes, and saw Hermione with her wand pointed at her attacker's face, and a hand pushing him against the wall. Carter had his pinned down like Lucy and his sword was against the person's neck. Percy flipped backward and landed near a wall of spears. He grabbed one and pointed it at his attacker. Then, after a tense moment, his attacker laughed, and they all pulled their masks off.

"You never could hold a spear Perce." Natasha smirked. Percy sighed and tossed it away.

"I guess you're right." he said, and hugged Tasha. Lucy rolled her eyes, and felt someone hug her from behind. She turned her head to see Tony grinning at her.  
"Hey Lu" he said, and Lucy smiled back.  
"Hey Tony." she replied. Lucy saw Bruce being helped up by Carter, and Clint being released by Hermione, then she hugged him.  
"We came because the Professor said we could have our own training rooms, so we're here to show the way." Clint said. Percy nodded, and laughed suddenly. Lucy turned to see the other groups gaping at them.  
"Oh. Everyone, meet the Avengers." she said smirking at her sibling's expressions. Then Leo broke the awkward silence.

"OMG OMG! It's the Avengers! Can I have your autograph? I;m like your biggest fan!" he said, running up to them. Tony laughed, and pulled a piece of paper from thin air. They passed it around, and it ended up with Leo, with every single Avengers' signature. He freaked out and passed out on the floor. Hazel and Nico laughed, and dragged Leo away, grinning at Percy.  
"Okay everyone. Let's go. Bye Bye!" Tony said to the others.

Please review! You're all amazing!  
I will be back!

Live Long and Prosper!  
Enchantress


	12. Parents, Problems, and Parties

**Thanks for your reviews!  
Please Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, HP, Narnia, or KC**

**Neutral POV**

It had to be the best day of Percy's life. He got to impress his old family, and the Avenger's were with them. When they were in the middle of training, who should come into their room, but Annabeth and Jason. Percy scowled and ignored them, except he did slash harder at the training dummy he had.

"Professor McGonagall told us to tell you that there's going to be a dance, in three days, in honor of the alliances." Jason said shortly, scowling right back at Percy. Lucy stepped in front of the two.

"thanks. You can go now!" she said, and Annabeth glared at her before dragging Jason out of the room. Percy heaved a sigh and sat against the wall, placing his head in his hands.

"I don't know how much longer I'll be able to do this." he said. The other three teens walked over to him and sat down, and Lucy placed her head on his shoulder.

"Don't worry. We just have to defeat the four villains, then we can go home." Thor said, and Carter stared at him.

"Where's home?" he asked, and the others looked up as well. Thor knelt down next to them, and placed a hand on Lucy's shoulder.

"With us. When this is over, you're coming back with us. In the band competition, you called yourselves the Young Avengers, and that is exactly what you are." he said, and the four nodded, and got up to continue training, this time with a happier pace to their work. The Avengers smiled at Thor for his words, and went back to watching the newest part of their family.

**Three Days Later**

**Lucy POV**

After three rigorous days of training, the girls were all excused from their usual scheduled for the day, in order to get ready for the dance. Lucy and Hermione spent the day in their rooms, prepping for the dance, just talking.

"So how has Harry been?" Lucy asked tentatively. Hermione sighed.

"Scary. Every time I see him, he's always glaring at me, but yesterday, after training, in the Great Hall, he came up to me and said,' Can't wait to see you tomorrow night.' I'm scared, Lu." she said, and her hands shook a bit. Lucy gripped them.

"Don't worry. I feel the same around Peter and Caspian. At least you only have one stalker." she said, and Hermione rolled her eyes and laughed. Before the two girls knew it, the morning had gone by, and it was time to get dressed. After coming out of the bathroom, and letting Hermione in, Lucy found a gift on her bed. It was wrapped in pale blue silk, with a note attached.

_Dear Lu,_

_Aslan had sent this with Susan, but after the first training day, when that professor announced the ball, he told me that you would need a dress fit for a queen. I remembered that he had told us how Susan and Peter were no longer king and queen of Narnia, so I took Susan's dress, and brought it to you. While I was bringing it to you, I passed Aslan, but all he did was smile and nod. I hope it fits. I can't wait to see how beautiful you are, although I know that nothing can make you more beautiful than when you're happy, with your friends, and with Percy. I love you Lu._

_Your Brother,_

_Edmund_

Lucy smiled through the tears that had appeared while reading the letter, and opened the silk. She gasped. It was white, with a pale, and almost silvery, blue overskirt, and gold trimming. Sitting atop the gown, was Lucy's crown, at least that was what it looked like. It had the leaves, and the same petals, but had turned gold, and the same leaves from Susan's crown. Lucy stepped into her gown, and laced it up, then sat at her mirror to do her hair.

'Whoa. Lu, you look amazing!" Hermione gaped from the door of the bathroom, and Lucy gaped back at her. Her witch friend was wearing a light purple-pink dress, with small ruffles falling all over the skirt, and an off-the-shoulder look. her hair was done up in curls, and pulled back into a high ponytail. Hermione smiled at her, then walked behind her.

"What are you doing?" Lucy smiled.

"Your hair, silly!" Hermione laughed. The witch took Lucy's hair, and began to twist it. When she finished, her hair was twisted back, in an intricate braid, with small curls placed here and there. Lucy smiled and hugged her best friend.

"Let's go meet the boys!" Hermione said, and she nodded. The two girls saw that the only people in the common room were Percy and Carter, and Lucy coughed gently. The boys turned, and gaped at the girls. Percy was wearing a white shirt, and a pale blue tie, and black pants with a black jacket. Carter was dressed similarly, except he had a white shirt with a tie the same shades of Hermione's gown/ Both were wearing black dress shoes.

"Shall we?" Percy asked, and Lucy smiled and took his arm, and the four friends walked out of the room, and to the Great Hall.

**Percy POV**

Percy walked into the Great Hall, with Lucy on his arm, and Carter and Hermione behind them. He saw Edmund smiling at them, Nico, Leo, and Hazel grinning, Luna and Ginny with tears in their eyes, and Walt grinning at the four. When they got to the Avengers, nearly everyone was staring at them. Then the music started. Carter grinned and pulled Hermione into a dance when he realized what the song was. It was the same song Percy and Carter had sung at the concert. Percy smiled too, and saw other couples beginning to dance. He brought Lucy onto the floor, and the two began to slowly dance. They were having a great time, laughing and talking, when it happened. A great wind blew though the room, and lightning flashed. When it all stopped, Percy's worst nightmare was realized. Standing in the doorway were twelve people

"Please no." Percy whispered, and backed into someone. He turned to see Thor, with an angry expression on his face. He pushed Percy behind him, along with Carter, Hermione, and Lucy, who gripped Percy's hand tightly. Thor stepped in front of everyone, and his human suit changed into his armor, and Mjolnir appeared in his hand.

"You are not welcome here, Zeus. You have cause enough sorrow." Thor said in an angry voice.

"We are welcome anywhere we choose." Hera sneered, and Lucy stepped forward, despite Percy's disapproval.

"Well, sorry lady, but you have hurt the one one of the only people who I have chosen to call my new family. You judged him without hearing his side of the story, without even hearing how he feels. Did you even notice how broken he was? How he had to rely on his cousin to hold him up after a boy who was his family gad nearly killed him? Did you ever even love him?" Lucy directed this last question at Annabeth, who glared back, with tears in her eyes. Percy slowly walked forward and hugged Lucy, who put her head on his shoulder and began to cry. Percy glared at his father.

"Can you please just go? You're not helping at all." he spat, and Hestia stepped away from her brothers and sisters.

"I'm so sorry, Percy, but _they," _Hestia motioned to the other gods, except for Hades, who was next to her, "Have to stay until the threat to our world is gone. Hades and I, however, can come and go as we please, but we are choosing to stay with you." she said, and Percy, overwhelmed with emotion, strode forward and hugged his aunt.

"Stay for as long as possible. Please."

**Review!**

**I hope you liked it!**  
**See you soon!**  
**Enchantress**


	13. Waking the Dead

**Thanks for your reviews!  
Please Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, HP, Narnia, or KC**

**Lucy POV**

Lucy didn't leave Percy's side for the rest of the night. What should have been a beautiful night turned into a dangerous war zone. The gods, and the other demigods were standing to the side, speaking with Carter's uncle and the other girl, Zia. Percy, Lucy, and everyone else were on the other side, trying to enjoy the rest of the party. That's when the ghosts began to stream in. Hermione smiled at a male ghost, who smiled back. He was wearing a large ruff and kept adjusting it.

"Hello Sir Nicholas!" Hermione said.

"Hello Hermione! How have you been, my dear?" he asked, and the ghost and Hermione struck up a long conversation, which Hermione dragged Carter into. Percy put an arm around Lucy shoulder, and she put her head on his shoulder.

"Will we ever have normal lives again?" she asked, and Percy chuckled.

"I don't know, Lu. Our lives are pretty messed up as it is." he said, squeezing her shoulder. Then one more ghost drifted in, and Percy made a choking sound. The ghost wasn't white like the others. She had colors, and looked human. The ghost had short, spiky black hair, lightning blue eyes, and pale skin. She was wearing silver clothing, and had a silver circlet in her hair. Lucy looked up at Percy, and saw he was crying.

"Who..." she began to say, then Lucy remembered seeing a face like the girl's on a shield in the training room.

'Is that...""Thalia."

**Percy POV**

He couldn't help it. The tears just.. fell. Percy collapsed on the ground, sobbing, just like the day he had found out Thalia had died. He could feel people kneeling around him, and he felt Thor putting an arm on his shoulder, and Lucy gripping his hand.

'Oh gods." Percy kept repeating, and he vaguely heard someone talking.

"Why is he crying? He's the one who killed you, Thals!" he heard Annabeth saying smugly.

'No he didn't Annabeth! It was a weird dwarf with a long beard who shot me! I can't believe that you all have done this!" Thalia exclaimed. Then, Percy felt a hand under his chin, and he looked up to see Thalia, his cousin who was supposed to be dead, smiling at him.

"Hi Kelp Head." she said, and warm arms enveloped him in a hug. Percy clutched at his cousin, and held her tight.

**Gods' POV**

"How is this possible?" Zeus asked, watching the hugging cousins, to which Nico added himself. Hades laughed.

"It was me. You forget that I am the god of the dead. Thalia is still dead, and she is a ghost, but I have brought her back solid like a living person. This only works for the people that she trusts, so don't try hugging her." he said. Zeus' face fell as he watched his only daughter hugging his nephews.

"Will she come back to us, to her family?" Poseidon asked, and Hestia frowned.

"She is already with her family."

**Demigods' POV**

Annabeth and Jason watched as Thalia, THEIR Thalia, hugged Percy.

'Why is she with him?" Jason asked, and Annabeth shrugged. Someone pushed the two aside, and Nico ran over to his favorite cousins, and hugged both of them, while Hazel and Leo watched from the side, grinning at the reunion.

"She'll have to come back with us eventually." Annabeth said back.

"Wait. We misjudged Percy. You remember what she said. It wasn't Percy who shot her!" Piper said to the two, with her hands on her hips. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Yes, but how long has she been dead? Who knows what she saw, alright? Until we have better evidence, I still think it was Percy." Jason said.

**So? Please review!**

**You all are the best!**

**Love Always,**

**Enchantress**


	14. Baddies are Back

**Thanks for your reviews!  
Please Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, HP, Narnia, or KC**

**Percy POV**

Percy couldn't believe it. His dead cousin was in his arms, and he was introducing her to Lucy.

"Thals, this is Lucy. She's the girl I wish I had found instead of Annabeth." he said, and Lucy blushed.

"I'm glad that at least somebody can handle my cousin." Thalia grinned. Percy laughed and swung an arm around his cousin, and his girlfriend. Then he heard Carter give a sort of strangled gasp.

"Carter?" Percy asked, turning around, and he saw Carter staring at something next to him. Percy felt Lucy tugging his arm, and he saw a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, and a blue streak in her hair walking towards Carter.

"Hello brother." she said, smiling, and Carter began to cry.

"Sadie."

**Carter POV**

Carter rushed forward and enveloped his sister in his arms.

"I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." he kept saying over and over, while Sadie just laughed.

"It's okay. It wasn't your fault.I know that, Mum knows that, Dad knows it, and so does Walt and Bast. Ignore Zia and Amos, Carter, and all the other gods. They're all idiots." she said, looking hi straight in the eyes, and Carter laughed and pulled his sister tighter.

'Sadie? You're alive?" he heard Amos ask.

"Don't speak to me. I will never forgive you for what you have done to my brother. I will always hate you and Zia Rashid, and all the gods." Sadie snarled. Walt and Bast walked over, and Walt hugged Sadie tight, as did Bast.

"I missed my other kitten." she said, and Sadie laughed.

"Why are people trusting you guys? You basically betrayed them. If they should trust anyone, it should be us." Carter heard Annabeth sneer. Before anyone could say anything, Natasha walked up to her, smiled sweetly, and slapped the demigod girl across the face, hard. The she walked back over to Clint and crossed her arms like nothing had happened. Percy, Lucy, Hermione, Carter, Thalia, Nico, Hazel, Leo, Sadie, and Walt all burst into laughter and Percy actually fell to the ground because he was laughing so hard, which made the others laugh even harder.

**Neutral POV**

"How dare you strike my child! Ignorant mortal, you shall pay!" Athena yelled, and Zeus raised his hands. A thundercloud appeared out of nowhere, and Percy stood up.

"Tasha!" he yelled, and he pushed her out of the way right as the lightning bolt was about to hit her. Instead, it hit Percy, and he fell to the ground, smoking and charred.

"Percy!" Lucy screamed, and she rushed to his side, where she collapsed and unplugged her cordial and trickled a drop of liquid into his mouth. After a moment, when Natasha joined her on the ground, Percy began to cough.

"Ouch." he said, sitting up, and Lucy hugged him tightly.

"You idiot! Honestly, you are going to be the death of me." she said, wiping tears from her eyes. Percy laughed, but stopped when Natasha slapped his head.

'Ow! That hurt!" he said.

"Good. Don't do that again!" she yelled, then hugged him. Then a laugh filled the room. This laugh was merciless, and cruel. It was soon joined by three others. Percy quickly stood, because he recognized one of the laughs.

"Get away Kronos! You're not welcome here!" he yelled, then he took Lucy's hand and pulled her close to him, and Carter pulled Hermione to his side as well, and the four stood together.

"How sweet! To bad we have to kill you four." a woman's voice cackled, and Lucy stiffened.

"Leave Jadis! I am not the small girl you knew those years ago. I can, and I will fight you." she said.

'How adorable. Do you feel the same, Carter Kane?" a hissing voice said.

"Yes I do Apophis! And I don't need the gods to help me." Carter said confidently.

"I was shocked at Potter's behavior. He loves his friends. Unfortunately, he can't protect you now." a hoarse voice said, and Hermione straightened.

"I don't need Harry to save me Voldemort. You aren't invincible anymore, and I have other friends who can help me." she said proudly. The four voices combined into a hideous laugh.

"Enjoy this." they said, and the voices faded. There was a flash of black light, and Lucy gasped and fell to her knees, and sobbed. Percy followed, as did Hermione and Carter. On the ground were the frozen statues of Mr. Tumnus, Sally, Paul, Ginny and Luna, and RUby Kane. Sadie fell next to her brother and buried her face in his shoulder.

"Not Mum. Please." she said, and Carter gripped her tight.

**Please Review!**

**Love,**

**Enchantress**


End file.
